The Girl With Golden Eyes
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: Back by popular demand...I just want to warn people I could stop this at any time...I just wanted to put something up because so many people wanted a sequel. Yes its the sequel to Blood Rain
1. Reborn

The giant tower of Tokyo chimed three, the sound echoing through the silent abandoned streets. Animals and people sleeping soundly blissfully ignorant of anything around there as visions danced in their heads, some good some bad.

A cold lonely breeze buzzed through the streets blowing newspapers and other remnants of the day down the darkened streets. It whipped through a small park causing one of the swings to creak and groan in protest. The sands beneath the equipment stirred lightly, but settled quickly back down.

A heavy footstep on the wooden step that surrounded the park, seemed to echo for miles, another footstep was heard only this time on the sand. The lone figure swayed unsteadily on her feet clutching her stomach. She fell with a small thump and landed on the ground, golden eyes blinking up at the night sky as another wave of pain crossed her vision.

She ground her teeth together as another contraction ripped through her abdomen. Tears escaped her eyes as a bright light engulfed the sand beside her. A Pegasus leaping from the Earth's surface. It whinnied softly and placed its head beside its masters as she arched her back and cried out as yet another contraction pulled through her body.

"Go Pegasus! Free our friends…I cannot save them…I cannot hold this child any longer. Her golden eyes were shielded by eye lids and the horse reared up and took off into the sky as Ketsueki's eyes rolled into the back of her head as a blinding pain ripped through her body in another contraction.

The blazing white horse circled around the fortress for the fourteenth time becoming more and more frustrated by the second. All of a sudden three familiar figures blasted there way through one of the walls. Pegasus wasted no time. His mistress was in pain, and there was only one that could help her now. He swooped down with blazing speeds, Grabbing the back of the cloak worn by the black-haired boy with his teeth, he threw the shocked boy onto his back.

He quickly recovered from shock and gripped his mane tightly as the horse shot like a rocket through a portal and shot out in an allyway making it to the childrens park in record time. The black-haired boy swung from his back and quickly approached the quivering female. Removing his cloak he draped it around her and lifted her head long enough to place it on his lap.

"You baka onna you should have stayed in Spirit World." He scowled as her fingers laced with his and squeezed as another contraction shot through her body. She lay panting in his lap, and yet dispite her pain she smiled slightly.

"Well baka oni you missed Mikomi's birth couldn't let you miss this one too." Her body arched and a strangled cry escaped her lips…and another and another. The crimson eyes of the boy widened and he felt her hand squeeze his much harder then before as she let out a loud inhuman cry of pain, and then all of a sudden her body went slack and the sound of crying reach there ears.

"Go Hiei…go get our child." He stood crawled around to the other side of her and picked up the bloody infant. His crimson eyes glittered as he reappeared at her side an instant later pulling her into him with his unoccupied arm. Ketsueki blinked open her eyes wanting to fight back sleep, but knowing she couldn't for much longer. She smiled as she saw her mates eyes glittering with excitement as he stared at there newborn.

"Takeo koi Takeo…" She had to take a moment to breath and her golden eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "Takeo the name of your son…" She went limp in his arms, her breath still ragged and heavy. Pegasus snorted and pawed the Earth. With not much difficulty he managed to climb onto the silvery stallions back and tucked the infant into his shirt.

The horse launched itself into the air and before Hiei could blink, the horse had ripped another portal and he and his now semi-conscious mate were greeted by there teammates and Mikomi.

"Daddy! Do I have a sister or a brother?" The black-haired ten-year old girl bounced excitedly. Ketsueki managed to grip Pegasus' mane and whispered something to him. Hiei was to excited to not answer his daughter.

"You have a brother. Came the proud response. " the girl bounded to his side and looked at her now clean brother who blinked open his eyes, one crimson, one golden. Pegasus whinnied loudly as he trotted down the hallway towards a bedroom so its mistress could rest. Kurama moved to follow the quickly moving horse but a deep throated snarl caused him to back off quickly.

Hiei's crimson eyes turned a deeper color and Kurama backed up swiftly.

"Mikomi go to bed its way past your bedtime…I suggest the rest of you do the same." His cold gaze dared any of them to challenge his authority. Not one person argued and all made way to there respectable rooms.

After all had gone, Hiei turned on his heel and headed to tend to his mate, his son sleeping soundly cradled to his fathers chest.


	2. Where'd You Go

Kurama Lover 9118- Aboutt eight people asked for a sequel and your the only one that reviewed...whats that about...I hope you don't want to murder me by the end of this chapter...and YOU need to update YOUR stories before my eyes EXPLODE from waitingf and then I won't be able to see to type so PLEASE update one of your stories soon!

The gigantic white Pegasus pawed the Earth with impatience, tossing his head back and shaking his mane. Ketsueki shook her head and chuckled lightly, carrying the bucket of water and soap towards him.

"Yes I know your magnificent pet, but you must calm down." She laughed and grabbed the sponge, and began to wash the dirt and mud away from his fur, He stood still while she worked, and every once in awhile twitched or moved when she hit a sensitive patch of skin.

As soon as she finished he trotted off, pulling his legs high up into the air, only with his tail and mane and prancing in the grass, like he had just been crowned king of the world. Ketsueki laughed as he whinnied loudly and Mikomi came walking through the bushes. While she was distracted, her pet lovingly kicked the bucket of soapy water onto its master, completely soaking her from head to toe, before diving into the Earth.

"Mom…Dads to busy training Takeo…he has no time for me anymore, he wouldn't even stop to play with me…" Ketsueki wanted to cry at the expression of hopelessness her daughter gave her, but put on a charade of cockiness.

"Well that sucks to be him, because that means I get you all to myself." She picked the girl up and Mikomi laughed as her mom spun her in the air and hugged her close, soaking the front of her completely.

"Mom!" Mikomi managed in between her laughter, as the two females fell backwards onto the grass. Mikomi sat up, forgetting about her sadness and stared at her mother with bright eyes.

"Can we go to Yusuke's world and to one of those malls? Human customs are so weird…Can we mom please please please!" Ketsueki laughed and stood up, her daughter following suite.

"Fine…but lets get changed first shall we?" Mikomi bounced excitedly and with a speed that could surpass her fathers, she was gone. Mikomi shook her head sending droplets of water in every direction and began walking towards the mansion. As it came into view, her mate and son, walked through the double doors, a smile immediately lit up her face.

"Hiei." She walked towards him picking up her pace, as she reached him he jumped slightly away.

"Hn. Onna you are wet." Ketsueki faltered slightly and felt a small amount of depression, but didn't let it show. Before her son had been born she would have had to pry him off of her if she was even close to being as wet as she was, but now its like it didn't even phase him, and she had already gained back her slim figure so she knew it wasn't looks.

"Mom!" The four year-old boy raced towards him mom, but the emotionless tone of his father's voice stopped him.

"No Takeo…if you get wet it will only make you slower." Takeo glared defiantly at his father, and continued to walk towards Ketsueki.

"If Mikomi can hug her so can I." Faster then the small boy could see, Hiei disappeared, punched Ketsueki and sent her petite body flying, and reappeared, just as her body collided with the Earth, Hiei blocked her from his son's eyes.

"Mom had to go on a mission."

Takeo looked slightly disappointed but smiled, and followed his dad to the training arena. Off in the distance Ketsueki heard the front door open and Mikomi happily shouting her name. Her daughter came running towards her with Kurama in tow.

"Mom can we delay the mall till tomorrow Kurama wants to take me and see his mom…she's so nice and makes me cookies." Ketsueki smiled weakly at her blissfully ignorant daughter but it didn't reach her eyes, Kurama noticed something wrong immediately.

"Sure honey…if that's what you want." She ruffled the girl's hair and smiled at Kurama giving him a look that said. Please take her. Kurama nodded and smiled down at the girl as she grabbed his hand.

"Lets go I'm sure she will be pleased to see you." Mikomi's laughter faded as they disappeared through a portal. As soon as Ketsueki took a step forward, pain ripped through her abdomen and she gasped lightly clutching her stomach, she took a big breath of air and darted up to her shared room with her mate. She walked into the bathroom and lifted up her shirt.

Her entire stomach was either black, blue, or bleeding. She chocked up and started to cry, burying her face in her hands and sitting on the toilet seat. This wasn't the first time he had hit her, but he had never hit her in front of anyone…and to hit her in front of her son…made her breakdown.

"Please don't cry angel." She jumped and stood up, wincing slightly at her stomach. She quickly lowered into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" All traces of tears…gone. All traces of sadness…gone. All traces of hope…gone. The strange man ignored her question and continued on as if he never stopped.

" The Forbidden Child does not deserve your tears or your time. He wanted you only to produce a son…think about it. He treats you like no other until you bore him a son…and now he treats you like dirt…and your daughter…he doesn't even know she exists." Ketsuekis eyes went wide and she fell backwards onto the toilet, her pupils skittering back and forth as if trying to find some way to deny it.

"Why are you here?"

"Angel…I am here to offer you your old job back, if you become an assassin for me, I will let you have my private island all to yourself, no demons, no humans, just wildlife…and of course you may bring Mikomi too…she will be perfectly safe and…" He walked forward and placed his hand on her stomach his fingers glowing a light blue. "You will acquire no more bruises. I will give you till midnight to decide if you choose to accept you shall go to the roof at midnight, bring whatever companions you must."

He disappeared into thin air, and Ketsueki simply gazed at the spot he had disappeared from.

As midnight chimed in the mansion Ketsueki opened the roof door, with a sleeping Mikomi in her arms, the stranger appeared only a few feet away and smiled as he saw her.

"The portal will disappear as soon as you step through it…hurry Kuwabara saw you and he and your mate are headed here now." He disappeared through the swirling mass and Ketsueki looked back towards the door.

"Mom?…Why are we outside." Mikomi yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You always wanted to live in a big house where you could go into any room right?" Mikomi blinked and looked at her frantic mom.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Mikomi choose wisely …you can only choose once and you can never change your decision. I was once an assassin Mikomi, so was your father. I did it because I had an uncontrolled blood lust, your father to survive. I am going back to my old job. I cannot stand seeing your father ignore you like he does…so choose do you want to stay here or go with me."

Mikomi's eyes filled with tears and she turned to face the door, her eyes darted back to her mother. She quickly hugged her mother's leg, and cried into her tight black pants, as the roof door flung open, and the orange haired-teen and her mate burst onto the roof.

"I want to go with you mommy! I'm tired of daddy ignoring me…and I know he hits you mommy! Don't make me stay here please!" That was all Ketsueki needed her eyes never left her daughter and in one swift movement she picked up her daughter and jumped into the swirling mass, never looking back.

Hiei's crimson eyes went wide and his body shook with sudden recognition. He growled and Kuwabara quickly made his exit before he slumped to the ground, the energy seeming to leave his body. Black tear gems scattered across the roof as his nails dug into the cement.

What have I done?

* * *

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...


	3. Getting Away With Murder

Time On My Hands-Sigh I only got two this time but oh well the two people that reviewed are awesome so I'm going to continue! Thank you for all the compliments you have given me and I hope you enjoy this one!

darkness engulfs me- I had to put in some drama to keep the story alive, I'm glad you liked it because I was making it up as I went...lol As for you, you need to take your own damn advice...in fact im going to qoute you. "This is a good story and don't let yourself influenced by the small number of reviews. You never know what may happen. gives you a thumb up. Believe it!" Thats straight from your text! I'm not saying you have to go write a story tomarrow, but just start typing and see what happens...you never know what could happen! XOXOXO Kacey

* * *

A beautiful blonde girl sighed and drummed her French manicured fingers on the bar waiting for the bartender to make her drink, he set it down and grinned lecherously at her. She rolled her brown eyes disgusted as he spoke.

"Hey you want to know what would look really good wrapped around you? Me." He wiped his hands on a towel and winked at her she made a sound of disgust. Tactically dumped the contents of the drink on him and stormed out of the bar and down a darkened street.

She heard something move behind her and froze. She spun around and she thought she saw a shadow dart away. She started running scrambling to go the other way, only to run right into someone and fall right back on her ass. She looked up at the short female.

"W-who are you?" She stuttered. The girl that stood in front of her wore tight black boots with purple trim with a matching dress that went to her mid thigh. A purple mask covered her eyes and fingerless gloves trailed to her elbow. Two blades connected by a long thin chain that pooled at her feet. The blonde back pedaled after seeing this.

The strange girl chuckled and spun her blades in deliberate slow circles not making any effort to walk towards the blonde. The laughter sent chills up and down the humans spine as it bounced off the ally walls, making the sound echo. The blonde couldn't take it anymore and a blood curdling scream escaped her throat.

Yusuke's head snapped up and he exchanged gazes with his teammates. They all nodded and took off running as an agonizing scream joined the previous one. They turned down a small ally way and froze. A beautiful blonde girl was gasping for breath, lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Her fingers were grasping pathetically at a gaping hole in her stomach. Yusuke was about to rush forward when a familiar voice sent chills down his spine at the bitterness laced in it.

"Well it has been awhile hasn't it?" Their gazes lifted and she sat crouched on the railing of the walkway that connected the two buildings, one of her arms gripped a shining silver blade and her other arm, gripped a long silvery chain which swung back and forth attached to her other blade which was covered in the ruby red liquid known as blood.

"In fact…it's been thirteen months and twenty-seven days. Would you like to know how many humans have died?" Her voice was neutral, revealing nothing, if anything she seemed excited. Kuwabara shivered as he looked over the outfit that had adorned her body when they first met.

"Obviously not more then a few, there have only been three humans in the last year and practically four months who have turned up in the same grotesque manner in which you kill." Kurama answered the purple haired girl coldly; the only thing his coldness gained them was a malicious smile.

"I've only left behind three bodies…I couldn't let you guys think I disappeared." In one swift movement she pulled the blade up, catching it, still looking at the group. "I've killed seven-hundred and thirteen people. For my employer, I've only killed about a hundred." She kept a relaxed composure as Kuwabara started yelling.

"What is wrong with you?! First you come with us and you manage to make shorty fall in love, you bang him a couple of times, have a few kids, dump your son on him and ditch your daughter?! What the fuck is your problem Ketsueki?! I thought you had changed but I guess I was wrong!"

Ketsueki's knuckles turned white she was gripping her blades so tightly, the chains rattled lightly as her hands shook causing them to clank together yet her voice was still amazingly calm.

"You think I gave up on my son? You think I left with no reason? You think I abandoned my daughter? My daughter is treated no less then a princess. She has everything she could ask for and more…and she is happy…and that is all that matters to me anymore."

"What about Hiei? Doesn't he matter or was he just a pawn in your sick sadistic game?" Kurama backed up his friend, and Ketsueki laughed a cruel evil echoing laugh.

"Hiei never told you did he? Would you like to know why I left? The answer is simple. He ignored Mikomi after Takeo was born that's all you had time for, and if and when you spoke to her it was because she was talking to her brother…but you wanna be let in on a little secret? The real reason I left? He hit me right in front of Takeo and lied to him, told him that I had to leave." The killer beauty stood up on the bar, her mouth pressed into a tight thin line.

"But you won't believe me anyway so until next time." She waved her fingers and disappeared over the top of the building, leaving three disbelieving detectives and one ashamed fire demon.


	4. Burn

Otaku4lyphe- I totally agree and Ketsueki basically snaps in this one...please tell me what you think.

Time on my hands- Thank you! He does have a ton to answer for but he may never get the chance...dun dun dun! In this one her anger gets the better of her and she basically snaps...please tell me what you think!

darkness engulfs me-I got internet access! Success! Anyway I shall be extremely happy to hear from you again! Now for the bad news in this chapter Ketsueki basically snaps...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER!!

* * *

"Mommy!" Mikomi jumped on her mother who hugged her tightly. "Why do you have to leave so much?" Her voice was pleading, begging her mother to stay. "At least daddy never left." The twelve year-olds words cut through the blood demon like sharpened knives. "Can I go back with daddy and Uncle Kurama?"

A single tear dripped from her honey gold eyes but she released her daughter, on of her arms being consumed in red spirit energy. A portal was ripped into the wall of the gigantic mansion.

"If that is what you wish." A smile crossed Mikomi's face and right before she disappeared into the swirling mass she turned to her mother.

"Ill come back for you mother." She disappeared and Ketsueki sealed the portal. She ripped her blades from there sheath spinning them slowly, giving her trembling hands something too do as the mask fell from her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a picture of her and the rest of her old team. Her hands shook as her golden eyes scanned over the smiling faces; even Hiei had a small smile.

Her scream of frustration as she threw the picture across the room echoed in the gigantic mansion. She whipped around throwing the blade into the wall, its twin slamming next to it; she ripped another portal and disappeared into it.

Her eyes had become a deep crimson color, her nails had lengthened, her muscles were tense and ready and without a sound she moved straight through the darkened streets of Tokyo. A man probably in his late thirties stumbled down the street, and Ketsueki grabbed him from behind and sunk her fangs into his neck, draining him of his blood in all about three seconds.

She threw his unconscious body into the middle of the street her claws ripping some of his flesh in the process. She found her next victim sitting on a bench waiting for a bus. His blood drained body bounced into the street as the furious female searched…no hunted for anything to kill. Her sanity was slowly slipping.

Something slashed her back and she whipped around. Three or four demons grinned hungrily back at her. A blood-thirsty smile crossed her face and she flexed her fingers preparing for the coming blood bath.

As Yusuke, Mikomi, Hiei, Kuwabara, Takeo and Kurama filed into the Spirit Princes office, Koenma jumped up calling for a portal, quickly explaining the mission.

"A fight broke out between four powerful demons they have already destroyed a block or more of Tokyo. Go now!" Without anymore delay they jumped through the portal and landed in an abandoned park. Looking around there was no signs of destruction.

"I think Koenma's starting to loose it there's nothing-" Concrete flew in every direction as two of the demons went flying through the wall. They hit the ground rolling and jumped away from each other.

The taller one had blue scaled skin and yellow green eyes and he growled at the small, furious creature known as Ketsueki. Her eyes had turned the color of blood. Blood stained her mouth, her arms, her fingers and her torso as a deep snarl ripped from her throat, followed by a cynical smile. The blue demon crouched low its tail swaying behind it as it got ready to jump.

"Ill tell you now you can't win this.." He lunged and she flitted away and reappeared where the demon just was. "Cause your way to slow.." It was the scaled ones turn to laugh and his eyes glittered as he spoke in the same cynical tone she had.

"Ill tell you now you can't win this…cause your way to cold." Ketsueki's eyes flashed an even darker shade of red, but before she could do anything, a demon collided with her body, and they skidded across the park. The ripping of skin and the breaking of bones echoed.

A demon with green skin lay with a gaping hole in its stomach the skin was charred and smoking. An orange demon with twisted gnarly horns bounded into the clearing and stood across from the blue demon who growled. The orange one growled back, his hand soaked with blood from the green ones stomach.

The green one gave a blood-curdling scream and the two demons turned there attention to it. A blade pierced through the opening in the hole and a blood drenched hand gripped the flesh and hoisted its attached body up.

Ketsueki stood beside the dying demon her body covered in blood. Her chest heaved with every breath she took, pieces of her ribs protruding through her dress.

"You just won't die you blood sucker. I've had enough of you." The demon didn't notice the determination fall from her face as he pulled his hand back, a fireball forming on his fingertips. He didn't notice her eyes as they turned gold and he didn't notice her outfit change into a pair of black baggy sweats that were a few sizes too big for her with four white belts and a tank top, but most of all he didn't see her drop her blades in defeat as he released the five swirling masses of ki until it was too late.

"Ketsueki!" Her head shot to the right and her golden gaze landed on Hiei and her lips curled up in a smile before the spirit energy connected with her body and her world swirled black, just before she made contact with a concrete wall behind her.


	5. Rain

Time On My Hands- Happy Birthday! You got your wish there is male groveling in this one!

darkness engulfs me-Flinches and grabs Hiei and rips his shirt off DISTRACTION!! Makes a break for it before you can kill me

* * *

The rain it pelted the ground drenching the concrete streets with its never-ending rain, the sounds of a distant battle echoed somewhere off in the distance. A pile of destroyed concrete blocks stood disoriented where a building once was. A beautiful creature lay on a larger piece of the building, long purple hair fell around her figure and her eyes were closed all her energy was focused on breathing and even that small amount of energy was dwindling.

A shout was heard somewhere off in the distance and in the next second her body was being propped up and was brought into something incredibly warm. Something soft was pressed against her forehead and she groaned.

"C'mon onna your stronger then this get up." The emotionless voice of her mate cracked and she coughed, blood escaping from her mouth. "I'm sorry baka onna I never should have been such a baka but you can't leave me, if you hate me I would accept and deserve it but I cannot watch you die…get up onna." His voice was cracking as though he were trying not to cry.

Weakly the blood demon lifted a hand to his cheek cracking open her eyes into minimal slits. She smiled half-heartedly and laughed weakly.

"Hiei…I was never mad…that's why I left…I couldn't stay mad at you…." She paused multiple times to inhale and exhale. Finally her eyes closed and her head lolled back as her arm dropped from his face. Hiei's eyes widened and he shook her in a desperate attempt.

"Onna…onna…Damn it onna wake up!" He snarled under his breath as a portal opened beside him and Botan soared through. She quickly pointed to the portal.

" Hiei hurry! She's not dead yet but she will be!" Hiei had already disappeared as Botan closed the portal and flew towards the raging battle.

Yusuke shot round after round of Spirit energy at the two remaining demons, unable to hit either. Kuwabara brought his sword down and severed the blue ones left hand. He howled in pain and Kurama took the distraction to tie him up with a rose whip so Kuwabara could stab him in the heart. Kuwabara jumped up and pushed the blade into his chest and the tail of the other demon slammed into the human sending him flying.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted getting even more pissed off then he already was, in a fit of rage he shot off another five rounds, two effectively hitting the demon slowing him down, Kurama wrapped his whip around the injured demon and pulled, successfully cutting him in half, he fell next to his comrades in a heap of blood. Kurama and Yusuke quickly jumped over the bodies and headed towards Kuwabaras unconscious one.

Kurama examined his wounds quickly and nodded to Yusuke.

"He will be fine, he only has a few minor injuries, and he might need stitches here…" He pointed to a laceration on his arm. "But other then that He should be in tip-top shape, he should be waking up right about now." Right on cue Kuwabara groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position, as Botan flew towards them.

Botan flew towards them quickly and created a portal.

"Hurry…Ketsueki didn't look to good…she may not make it." Botan spoke quickly and quietly as the rain continued to pelt the Earth. Yusuke was the first to jump up and disappear through the portal. The other two following shortly behind. Botan went in last and the swirling mass disappeared behind her.

They landed next to Koenma who was rubbing his temples wearily. He opened his eyes and gazed at the soaking wet and slightly injured group of three and sighed.

:I should have her killed for all the humans she has massacred without care or remorse, and for all the paperwork she has given me because of it." He paused as the three tensed, obviously not liking the idea. "But…she did help take down a group of demons who were planning on taking-over the human realm…its not enough to excuse her for her crimes, but maybe I could lessen her sentence…if she agrees to rejoin your team Yusuke that shall be her punishment…" A smile crossed all threes faces but Koenma's expression remained serious. "If she survives…its not likely."

Hiei's eyes were closed and his rested on her collarbone, he was half on the infirmary bed and half on the chair they had given him, every few minutes he would move his head so it rested on her shoulder and his nose was pressed against her neck, making sure he could hear and smell the blood pumping through her veins.

He pressed his lips against her ears, simply breathing before he inhaled a shaky breath and inched closer softly singing Ketsueki's lullaby.

She speaks to me in Persian  
Tells me that she loves me  
The girl with golden eyes

And though I hardly know her  
I let her in my veins  
And trust her with my life

I wish I had never kissed her  
'Cause I just can't resist her  
The girl with golden eyes

Every time she whispers  
'Take me in your arms  
The way you did last night.

Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
If I can get away from her  
And save my worthless life.

I wake up every morning  
Jonesing for her love  
The girl with golden eyes

I won't have to wait long  
'Til she buries me with roses  
'Cause she's always by my side

Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
If I can get away from her  
And save my worthless life.

Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
If I can get away from her  
And save my worthless life.

Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
If I can get away from her  
And save my worthless life.


	6. October Skies: Finale

darkness engulfs me- Well I shall not rip Hiei's shirt then, but still I have to ask you not to kill me...but its for a different reason then you think...I have to ask because well this is the very last chapter of Ketsueki's stories and I highly doubt there will be another...but fear not I'm staring a brand new Hiei story that should be up any day now...simply because I'm ending this one and because Gaara is outnumbering Hiei lol

* * *

A small girl with long purple hair sat crouched in and endless sea of black, her knees were pulled to her chest, her face was buried into her knees and her arms were wrapped around her legs, she wore a torn up purple dress. Tears spilled from her eyes and sobs racked her body which echoed in the seemingly endless sea of black.

A soft whinny echoed through the darkness and the girl jumped up, spinning around staring into the black.

"W-whose there?!" Tears continued to spill down her cheeks as she spun around and stumbled. A small glittering white horse seemed to materialize in thin air it whinnied quietly and the small girl stroked his muzzle she smiled and sniffed back her tears her golden eyes filling with happiness. The winged horse grabbed her hair and tugged it lightly causing the girl to laugh. Her laughter echoed and faded making it sound like a soft chorus of laughter.

_Autumn brings a song I sing so desperately  
These shattered dreams  
From broken wings of love  
October lights and city lights were all a blur  
And high tide came washing them away  
I said_

Suddenly the two grew up, the beautiful creature growing much larger then the girl. The girls golden eyes became hard, mean, and held no mercy. Then a cloth draped over them, showing she was blind. Blades appeared in her hands covered in blood. The Pegasus reared up flapping its wings the sound echoing in the black sea.

People appeared behind her. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Kurama, and Hiei. Hiei moved towards her and kissed her, her outfit changing to a pair of pants and a tank top, the mask falling off in the process, a golden color flickering back into her eyes. Suddenly Mikomi appeared behind them and Takeo .

Hiei's gaze narrowed and suddenly he swung his leg around landing a perfect kick into her stomach, she flew back into the darkness, and all of them disappeared even the Pegasus. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet running through the endless darkness screaming.

_Alright, alright, alright  
You make the calls tonight  
I surrender this is for real_

She stumbled and fell, doing several summer salts before stopping and attempting to stand back up. A small amount of blood dripped from her lips, she snapped her shoulder back into place and wiped the blood from her lip, her eyes hardened and two blades appeared in her hands and the purple mask was placed over her face. The blades were slowly covered in blood.

Slowly the mask disappeared and the blades moved to there sheaths. Her clawed fingered hands becoming covered in bright red crimson liquid. Her eyes swirled to a blood red and a snarl covered her throat as her blades reappeared in her bloody hands.

Suddenly realization crossed her face and the blood-covered blades fell from her fingertips, her outfit turned into something similar to Hiei's her eyes turned back to gold and she smiled as five fire red orbs flew at her, at the last second she closed her eyes and let them engulf her. The girl lay sprawled out in the bleak darkness with blood gushing from the wounds in her stomach, her eyes glazed over and she lay still.

_Church bells ring  
The north star seems so far away from me  
The Coastal plane's where my shame will lay  
Autumn tress shed there leaves  
To live again  
The cold air brings clarity to me yeah  
I said_

Everything stayed silent, no more echoes, just nothing but the dying girl in the endless sea of black until a young crying version of the girl materialized, a growling teenage version, a laughing teenage version, a screaming slightly older version and of course the dying version.

The noises blended together like a mantra, a choir of voices repeating the same sound over and over making the walls vibrate and echo the noise in the seemingly endless space.

"Ketsueki." The name was at first whispered and spoken only every few seconds but its pace grew and was echoed over and over and over. Faster and faster the name was repeated and echoed, louder and louder until they were screams mixed in with all the noises made by all the figures of the girl. In an untamable mess of voices.

It all disappeared and a pair of golden eyes snapped open.

White. The ceiling was white, the floors were white, the walls were white and the bed was white. She pushed herself up and looked down her hands were pale, but held more color then the rest of the room, and her hair was still purple, she was the only color in this room.

She stood up looking down at the hospital gown. She closed her eyes and concentrated when she opened them she was in a silky white night dress…it was better then the hospital gown. She faintly smiled and on slightly wobbly legs, walked over to the window and ran a hand through her long purple hair.

_Alright, alright, alright  
You make the calls tonight  
I surrender this is for real  
Alright, alright, alright  
You make the calls tonight  
I surrender to your love_

With little effort she slid the window open and stepped onto the ledge she grabbed the window sill for support seeing she almost fell. After she regained herself the blood demon smiled, letting the wind whipped her hair to the side. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and looked down. She was only about two stories up…an easy jump for her.

She jumped and rolled as she hit the ground her legs not steady enough yet. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of herself as she regained her legs. She brought two fingers two her pale pink lips and whistled loudly. Far off she heard a whinny come from the building. Both doors to the front entrance of the Spirit World Palace flew open and the next minute the beautiful Pegasus was in front of her with its head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around its neck and began crying, yet laughter escaped her lips.

She had forgotten how good it felt to laugh. He picked her up and placed her on his back. Still laughing and crying at the same time, she tangled her fingers in his mane, leaning forward she barely managed to whisper through her laughter and tears.

"Take me too them."

_I, I've been running to nowhere  
And I feel something's getting clear  
I said  
Alright, alright, alright  
You make the calls tonight  
I surrender this is for real  
Alright, alright, alright  
You make the calls tonight  
I surrender to you love_

Her laughter stopped as her beautiful horse flapped once, pushing off the ground. Tears fell down her cheeks as the swirling mass appeared and they disappeared through it. They shot out high above Tokyo city, she took a deep breath and the horse could feel happiness and determination sinking back into his mistress's ki, and she spoke to him again.

"Well come on I know you can go faster then that." He needed no more encouragement as he propelled himself from the ground into the air, heading for a dismal tiny section of Tokyo that had been torn down, but nothing had ever been rebuilt. She could see at least twenty demons below them along with her beloved friends. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Guilt swept over her and tears spilled from her eyes once more. But she shook her head and pushed those thoughts to the back of her brain for now.

Gripping his mane tightly she watched and waited. Once the team all simultaneously bounced back and grouped together, she took the opportunity pulling his mane slightly the Pegasus whinnied as loud as he could gaining everyone's attention before plummeting out of the sky, pulling up at the last second and brushing the top of Kuwabara's hair. The demons jumped and parted like the red sea. The horse dove back into the air moving upside and back around hovering right side up above the spirit detectives, the blood demon was smiling her tears now gone.

"You truly have betrayed me Ketsueki? Fool. Look where love got you last time!" The leader snarled. Rider recognized him as the man she worked for; she covered her mouth to contain her laughter as her eyes sparkled.

"Love gained me my first true friend, I had forgotten why I used to look up to the humans and their ability to love, and I remembered why I became a demons enemy." She answered calmly, her grip tightening in his mane. The demon growled and Ketsueki laughed again. A light rich happy sound…she acted as though something so wonderful happened to her that all the weight she had on her shoulders had been lifted.

"Guess high places aren't to your advantage are they?" This only seemed to infuriate him more so and he snarled pulling his broad katana from his sheathe and Ketsueki smiled. "That sword your so proud of…will do you no good here. However no need to worry ill put you out of your misery soon enough." Her voice held just the smallest amount of malice and Pegasus reared into the sky and whinnied agreeing with his mistress, and plunging towards him, just barely he managed to fight the wind and remained standing as she swooped back around.

"I'm surprised…you're much more resilient then you look."

"Conjuring up such an extinct creature is something that is forbidden in the demon realm, you know that!" He responded lamely not being able to think of anything else. Ketsueki simply smiled and stroked his neck.

"I was an enemy too you demons my entire life therefore the only creatures I can control are the poor souls you driven into extinction." The demon growled.

"Now I see your no demon your some kind of angel aren't you?"

"Think whatever you like! It doesn't change the fact that while I'm up here no one can lay a finger on me." The horse dove forward and he jumped out of the way this time he knew his body wouldn't withstand another blow. A few of his guards were torn to shreds as she looped back around.

"C'mon Rider kick his ass!" Rider gazed down to look at Yusuke and smiled and her laughter filled the air once more.

"It looks like its time for me to start the mane event." She reached towards his muzzle and stroked the side of his face once before pulled her hands back and flexing her claws. "My strongest ability tends to draw a bit of a crowd but I don't have to worry about that here. Her hands glow a soft black which formed into reins. Connected to his mouth, she held them loosely and the demon chuckled darkly.

"If that horse is your strongest ability then you will perish!" He snarled. She smiled and nodded.

"It is and generally he's far to gentle for the likes of battle and if I didn't use something like this he would never be inclined to fight!" She pulled back on the spirit energy reins and slapped them hard. "Hiya!" The horse reared into the air his eyes turning red as spirit energy shot up in long white and red strands around them.

Straight up the horse shot, with the speed of a shooting star, leaving a streaking white light behind him, she circled once and then plummeted, diving straight from the sky, straight at the man. He screamed a battle cry and held his blade. They collided in a burst of billowing smoke, shaking the Earth. The sound of falling concrete and debris filled the air. All four detectives were tense, especially Hiei.

The dust cloud seemed to shoot up clinging to something and a loud whinny broke through the silence as a beautiful white Pegasus with beautiful white eyes shot through the smoke. On its back rode the infamous blood demon who was wearing a silky white nightgown that stopped at her knees. The Pegasus landed a few feet in front of them, and Ketsueki slid from his back, leaving one arm draped around his for support so she didn't fall.

She smiled up at her four best friends, and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled into the air and spun around, her eyes locked with crimson orbs and she laughed as he spun her around the other three ran over and a group hug started, with all five laughing, happy to be reunited once again.

But Hiei broke away first dragging Ketsueki to him, and simply sealed his lips over hers and pulling her into his chest, cradling her there.

"I love you baka onna." Ketsueki smiled and squeezed him.

"I love you too."

_Alright, alright, alright  
You make the calls tonight  
I surrender this is for real  
Alright, alright, alright  
You make the calls tonight  
I surrender to you love_


End file.
